Wellbore stimulation is a branch of petroleum engineering focused on ways to enhance the flow of hydrocarbons from a formation to the wellbore for production. To produce hydrocarbons from the targeted formation, the hydrocarbons in the formation need to flow from the formation to the wellbore in order to be produced and flow to the surface. The flow from the formation to the wellbore is carried out by the means of formation permeability. When formation permeability is low, stimulation is applied to enhance the flow. Stimulation can be applied around the wellbore and into the formation to build a network in the formation.
The first step for stimulation is commonly by perforating the casing and cementing in order to reach the formation. One way to perforate the casing is the use of a shaped charge. Shaped charges are lowered into the wellbore to the target release zone. The release of the shaped charge creates short tunnels that penetrate the steel casing, the cement and into the formation.
The use of shaped charges has several disadvantages. For example, shaped charges produce a compact zone around the tunnel, which reduces permeability and therefore production. The high velocity impact of a shaped charge crushes the rock formation and produces very fine particles that plug the pore throat of the formation reducing flow and production. There is the potential for melt to form in the tunnel. There is no control over the geometry and direction of the tunnels created by the shaped charges. There are limits on the penetration depth and diameter of the tunnels. There is a risk in involved while handling the explosives at the surface.
The second stage of stimulation typically involves pumping fluids through the tunnels created by the shaped charges. The fluids are pumped at rates exceeding the formation breaking pressure causing the formation and rocks to break and fracture, this is called hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is carried out mostly using water base fluids called hydraulic fracture fluid. The hydraulic fracture fluids can be damaging to the formation, specifically shale rocks. Hydraulic fracturing produces fractures in the formation, creating a networking between the formation and the wellbore.
Hydraulic fracturing also has several disadvantages. First, as noted above, hydraulic fracturing can be damaging to the formation. Additionally, there is no control over the direction of the fracture. Fractures have been known to close back. There are risks on the surface due to the high pressure of the water in the piping. In regions with water shortages, obtaining the millions of gallons of water required for hydraulic fracturing presents a challenge. There are environmental concerns regarding the components added to hydraulic fracturing fluids.
Additionally, the two-stage fracturing system as described above can be costly.